It is frequently desired to form large package units for bulk-packaging of compressible paper products, the large package units or assemblies of individual paper packages then being packed in plastic foil bags, either for sale in large lots or on a "wholesale basis" or for shipment and storage. Typical paper packages are disposable paper kitchen towels, usually in roll form, toilet paper rolls, and other similar products for hygienic or cleaning use. The respective product packages--for example a roll of kitchen towel paper--are combined with others in groups which, then, together form the package group or assembly which is to be package in the foil bag. It is desirable to have a predetermined format for the filled bag, such that, when the bag is full, it can be easily fitted on pallets for transport and storage. The foil bags can be pre-manufactured or can be directly made on or by the packaging machine from one or two foil webs. The bags so made can be easily matched to the size of the paper packages when assembled in groups, and placed in the bags.